Market Dome
De Market Dome is het overdekte centrum van Center Parcs. De Market Dome is het bruisende hart van ieder park. Het is een doorontwikkeling van de Parc Plaza welke op hun beurt weer ontstaan zijn uit het overkappen van het Parkplein. Het bestaat uit diverse terrasjes verspreid door een tropisch aangekleed overdekt centrum met stromend water, bamboe en vijvers en diverse tropische dieren. Geschiedenis Het eerste park van Center Parcs, De Lommerbergen, is begonnen als camping. Toen het park begon te groeien en er de eerste bungalows kwamen bleek al snel dat er behoefte was aan een centrale plek. De eerste parken hadden geen centrale plek voor mensen om bij elkaar te komen. Parkplein Na de opening van de zwembaden bleek dit al snel een populaire plek voor gasten om elkaar te ontmoeten. Center Parcs introduceerde op deze plekken het parkplein. In het begin bestond het parkplein vaak uit een centrale plek met hieraan een Winkel en een restaurant. Later kwamen er ook slijterijen, kappers en postkantoren. Het doel van deze voorzieningen waren deels om de gasten van dienst te zijn, maar natuurlijk ook om meer omzet te genereren door gasten langer op het park te houden. De opzet van het parkplein is nog steeds zichtbaar op de oudere parken van Center Parcs zoals Het Meerdal, De Huttenheugte en Het Heijderbos. Toen de subtropische zwembaden hun intrede deden werden deze naast het parkplein gebouwd, bezoekers van het zwembad kwamen zo voorbij de restaurants en winkels. In het hoogseizoen speelde er in de avonduren vaak ook een band om mensen langer op het marktplein te houden. Het concept was een groot succes, maar werkte alleen op zomeravonden en bij goed weer. Het succesvolle concept wordt op alle parken geïntroduceerd en nieuwe parken worden bij de bouw meteen uitgerust met een parkplein. De Eemhof was het eerste park dat in 1980 opent met parkplein. In de jaren daarna blijkt het Nederlandse klimaat een probleem voor het parkplein. Bij een bezoek aan Amerika vind Piet Derksen de oplossing in de grote overdekte winkelcentra daar. Het concept van een groot overdekt winkelcentrum wordt toegepast bij de bouw van het nieuwe park in België, De Vossemeren. Dit park was dan ook het eerste park van Center Parcs dat vanaf de opening beschikte over een overdekt plein, de Parc Plaza. Parc Plaza De Parc Plaza blijkt ongekend populair. In de jaren daarna wordt het concept van een overdekt plein uitgebreid naar alle overige parken. De manier waarop de bestaande pleinen omgebouwd werden naar Parc Plaza was niet overal even geslaagd. De aankleding liet veel aan de wensen over en het geheel maakte een tijdelijke indruk. Toch bleef de Parc Plaza ongewijzigd tot eind jaren 90. De Parc Plaza werd in de komende jaren het middelpunt van de reclame campagne van Center Parcs met de slagzin "Weer of geen weer, altijd Center Parcs weer". Dit verwijzend naar het feit dat de gasten ook bij slecht weer terecht konden in de plaza, waar het dankzij de overkapping altijd warm en droog was. Eind jaren 90 bleek de Parc Plaza niet bijzonder genoeg meer. De concurrenten hadden het concept inmiddels gekopieerd en verbeterd, voornamelijk Gran Dorado pakte groot uit met hun Gran Place. Nadat Gran Dorado de Gran Place opende op park Loohorst naast Het Meerdal werd het contrast tussen de twee pijnlijk zichtbaar. Waar de Gran Place een gezellige plek was voor gasten om hun dag door te brengen kwam de Parc Plaza kil over, de aankleding was eenvoudig en de terrasjes bestonden vaak uit eenvoudig kunststof meubilair. Market Dome Nadat de veranderende markt Center Parcs dwingt tot het Millenium Concept wordt als pilot de Parc Plaza van De Eemhof omgebouwd tot de Market Dome. Zo worden onder andere de strak betegelde vloeren vervangen door een natuurstenen vloer, de plaza wordt omgebouwd tot een tropisch woud compleet met stromend water, rivieren en tropische dieren zoals flamingo's, papegaaien en terrariums. Ook worden de winkels en horeca onder handen genomen om een geheel te vormen. De verbouwing slaat aan, en tussen 1998 en 2002 worden alle parken onder handen genomen waarna alle parken beschikken over een Market Dome zoals we ze vandaag de dag kennen. In de jaren daarna worden steeds kleine wijzigingen doorgevoerd. Zo krijgen de winkels nieuwe internationale benamingen zoals Food Store, Toys & Souvenirs en Fashion Store. In 2010 sluit Center Parcs een contract van 10 jaar met Albron om de Horeca te exploiteren. Als resultaat doen nieuwe horeca concepten hun intrede onder de namen Evergreenz (buffet restaurant), Fuego (grill), Nonna's (pizza restaurant), Grand Café, Snacks en Grabber Joe's (Snackbar in de Aqua Mundo). Market Square Nadat een brand de gehele Market Dome en Aqua Mundo van De Eemhof in de as legt, wordt besloten de Market Square niet opnieuw op te bouwen. Officieel is de reden dat een nieuwe Market Dome niet te verzekeren zou zijn geweest. Als alternatief wordt gekozen voor een Market Square. De Market Square kan gezien worden als een evolutie van het Parkplein. De opzet is hetzelfde, maar dan in mediterraanse sfeer. Opvallend detail is dat volgens diverse bronnen bij de bouw van de Market Square wel de funderingen gestort zijn voor een Market Dome, er bestaat een mogelijkheid dat in de toekomst nog altijd een overkapping gebouwd kan worden. Het concept van de Market Square is alleen toegepast bij De Eemhof. Nieuwe parken zijn vervolgens weer uitgerust met een Market Dome. Categorie:Center Parcs Categorie:Attractie